Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique using an application that operates on an OS (Operating System) and a data source that is a driver configured to control a peripheral device.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known TWAIN that is an interface standard (API) used to control a data source such as a scanner driver from an application (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-275223). In this case, the application needs to do event handling via the TWAIN.
Recently, however, in the execution environment of a programming language or framework that does not make a user aware of event handling and is becoming quite common, it is difficult to implement a program corresponding to the existing TWAIN, and the programming knowledge of the conventional C/C++ language or conventional execution environment is necessary. In particular, it is difficult to do implementation according to a restriction that event handling needs to be performed in the same thread. This problem may also arise in an API other than TWAIN.
The present invention provides an information processing technique capable of easily normally operating a data source from an application in accordance with a predetermined API.